Insalata di Umore
by Lady Spartans99
Summary: Saya tidak pandai membuat Summary. jadi langsung baca aja ya :*
1. Chapter 1

_**Insalata Die umore**_

Naruto belongs to Masashi sensei

Terinspirasi cerpen berjudul sama

Happy reading,DLDR

Warning : OOC, kalimat suka-suka saya, typo bertebaran bak kuntilanak *?*

Chapter 1

Sasuke's POV

Pagi ini begitu sunyi dan dingin,itulah yang aku rasakan, padahal sebentar lagi akan menyambut musim panas. Pikiranku entah melayang kemana. Ternyata sudah 2 tahun ya? Sejak _dia_ meninggalkanku. Memikirkannya membuatku benar sesak. Tetapi aku sudah kebal merasakan hal tersebut, karena setiap saat aku selalu memikirnya._ Miris._

Hn,aku lupa mengenalkan diriku aku Uchiha Sasuke kuliah di Konoha University dan mengambil jurusan Hukum.

"ah...akhirnya kau datang juga teme! "

"hn,ada apa dobe?" jawabku datar.

Naruto adalah tipe orang yang sangat berisik,walaupun begitu dia teman yang dapat mengerti perasaanku. Dan hanya dia yang berani menyebutku panggilan kurang ajar seperti itu.

"hei sasu-teme katanya kau membuat resep salad baru ya dicafe?" tanya naruto sambil berbinar-binar.

"hn,kena-hei bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" jawabku penuh selidik.

"tentu dong tahu,kitakan memang ditakdirkan untuk saling bersama!" jawab si dobe ini dengan senyum bodohnya dan tidak menghilangkan mata berbinarnya! Cih,dasar!

"berhentilah mengatakan hal nista itu! Dan hapus juga mata berbinarmu itu menjijikan kau tahu!" .

Kulihat wajah si dobe ini cemberut. "ayolah teme,berhenti mengolokku menjijikan! Kau juga tidak sadar bahwa rambut ayammu itu menjijikan"

Langsung saja aku berikan deathglare andalanku "hn,terserah" ah..benar juga darimana dobe ini tahu kalau aku membuat resep salad baru.

"hei dobe, darimana kau tahu aku membuat resep baru?"

"hehehe...begini teme waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat bukumu,aku kira buku tugas kuliah ternyata bukan..."

"..." aku menunggu

kelanjutan ceritanya

"lalu aku membacanya dibuku terakhir yang kau tulis tentang salad yang akan kau buat"

"..."

"kalau kau membuatnya aku ingin menjadi pertama yang mencicipinya" katanya sambil tersenyum bodoh dan terlihat begitu tulus.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Harusnya dia yang mengatakan itu padaku.

haah,dia lagi!

Kringg..Kringg...

"ayoo teme cepat masuk sekarang dosen kita killer banget" tiba- tiba dobe memasang wajah takut dan tampak bergidik.

Kalau bukan seorang uchiha,mungkin aku akan tertawa terbahak melihat wajah bodohnya itu! Dan aku hanya bisa menahan tawa!

~skip time~

Normal POV

Seorang cowok berjalan begitu cool-nya tidak memperhatikan tatapan kagum dari kaum hawa yang memperhatikannya. Siapa yang tidak mau melirik cowok menggoda seperti itu! Nenek tuapun akan kembali muda jika melihatnya. Berwajah rupawan, kulit putih, hidung mancung,mata yang kelam dan misterius tapi nampak menarik untuk terus menatapnya dan terakhir cowok ini bermarga uchiha, siapa yang tak mengenal marga terkenal ini, sang ayah seorang CEO UchihaCorp. ,Memiliki saudara yang tidak kalah tampannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun tinggal dikeluarga yang cukup 'miskin' uang recehnya. Sasuke tetap bekerja part time dengan alasan ingin mandiri! Alasan konyol. *kalau author mending diem rumah-plak-*tidak perlu kerja part time pun dompetnya tak akan surut!dasar orang kaya!

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat didepan bangunan kecil bernama "Harajuku Cafe's" hampir dua bulan Sasuke bekerja paruh waktu

"ah,, Sasuke akhirnya kau datang juga, segeralah kebelakang" ujar Ayame selaku pemilik cafe sambil tersenyum.

"ha'i Ayame-san, apakh aku terlambat?"

"tidak kok, kamu selalu datang tepat waktu! Eh, bagaimana dengan salad barumu itu sasuke?" tanya Ayame penasaran

"nanti akan aku bicarakan lagi dengan anda,Ayame-san"

"baiklah,kalau begitu kembalilah bekerja" Ayame meninggalkan Sasuke setelah pembicaraannya selesai.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar ganti untuk mengganti bajunya.

"hei Sasuke baru datang?" sapa seorang berambut klimis dan memiliki kulit pucat seperti mayat,tapi doyan senyum gaje alias gak jelas *dasar author demen banget ngatain orang-bruk-*

"Hn" singkat,padat,gak jelas! Ini lagi! dasar manusia es apa mulutnya juga ikut membeku hingga hanya 1 kata yang ia keluarkan? itulah yng ada dipikirkan Sai,mungkin!

"..."

"hn,Sai kamu mauu membantuku tidak?" Sasuke sambil menunduk melihat lebih tepatnya mengaduk-aduk baskom berisi strawberry, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang brsarang di pipinya

Sai sempat terkejut beberapa detik kemudian dia memajang kembali senyum fake-nya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut seorang Uchiha yang individualis kini meminta bantuan seseorang.

"aha...apa yang akan kau minta bantuan dariku ne, Sasuke-san?" Sai tersenyum kecil

"aku ingin membuat salad baru, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menilai rasa saladku, karena aku sangat yakin dengan indera perasamu yang tidak pernah bohong!" ucap Sasuke datar tapi sedikit terselip kata memohon

Sai kembali terkejut! Baru kali ini mulut Uchiha Sasuke begitu banyak mengalun kata kata. dan paling penting dia memuji dirinya. Memuji!

apakahh sasuke salah makan saat kampus tadi?entahlah,hanya Tuhan dan Sasuke yang tahu!

"baiklah Sasuke-san,memangnya Sasuke-san ingin membuat salad apa?"tanya Sai penasaran

"Insalata di Umore" Jawab Sasuke

"Insalata di Umore?" Ujar Sai mem-beo

"hn,salad ini dibuat berdasarkan isi hati orang yang me-mesannya -salad-" Sasuke menjelaskan garis besar pengertian salad tersebut.

Sai menaikkan salahsatu alisnya menandakan dia kurang paham cara kerja pembuatan salad tersebut!

Sasuke mengerti Sai belum "ngeh" sepenuhnya apa yang ia jelaskan, Sasuke menghela nafas

"begini, sebelum membuatnya aku harus melihat si pemesan, dari situ aku tahu apa yang dirasakan orang tersebut!"

Sai hanya senyum "aaa...aku mengerti kalau begitu kapan kita mulai?"

"hn,nanti pulang kerja saja,aku akan meminta ijin ayame-san untuk memakai dapur ini!"

"baiklah" Ujar Sai

Mereka berduapun kembali bekerja, sai yang menyiapkan bahan bahan yang akan dipakai Sasuke untuk membuat Salad sedangkan Sasuke hanya perlu membuatnya saja. Di Cafe ini terkenal saladnya yang sangat enak, sehingga Cafe ini menomorsatukan makanan 'gado-gado' buah dicampur mayonaise ini *?*

To be Countinued

Maaf saya newbie disini (•ˆ ▽ ˆ•) salam kenal para senpai-senpoi. Maaf adegan sasusakunya belum keluar! Niatnya mauu bikin oneshoot tapi gak jadii :3

Untuk pembukaan saya membawakan fanfic berpairing Sasu si Pantat Ayam dan Saku si Gulali *Kicked* *Kabur*

Saya tahu pairing ini sangat WOW mungkin cerita ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna untuk para senpai Karena authornya rada labil *?*

Mohon kritik saran yang membangun! Please jangan flame saya *puppyeyes*

Mudah2an ada yang berkenan membaca ff abal ini! Domo Arigatou *ojigi* \\(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Insalata di Umore**

Naruto belongs to Masashi sensei

Terinspirasi cerpen berjudul sama,but this stories pure is mine

Warning : OOC, kalimat suka-suka saya, typo bertebaran bak kuntilanak *?*

Happy reading

Don't like,don't read and klik back

Chapter 2

*NORMAL POV*

Di Bandara seorang gadis baru saja take off dari pesawatnya. Gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian,bagaimana tidak dia sangat menarik dengan memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan berenda tepat diperpotongan lehernya dan memakai bawahan _hot pants_ bercorak polkadot putih-cokelat dipadukan dengn _coat_ yang hanya disampirkan dibahunya yang mungil, terkesan sederhana tapi tetap elegan dengan rambut pink sepunggung dibiarkan tergerai, tak sedikit yang mencuri pandang kearah gadis 'ayu' tersebut, senyum manisnya tetap terpatri diwajahnya membuat siapa saja yang bertemu pandang akan memerah wajahnya!

Dia berjalan keluar bandara dengan gembira dia bergumam dalam hati "selamat datang Konoha dan aku kembali..."

"Sasuke-kun..".

_Deg.._

*Sasuke POV*

_Deg..._

'Pranggg'

'Sakura...'

"...ke...sasuke? SASUKE!"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit" tanya Sai kepadaku

"..."

Aku baru menyadari kalau piring yang ada ditanganku terlepas dan terhempas dilantai. Salad yang kubuat berceceran kemana-manao

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit, aku pulang awal saja" jawabku berdusta

"baiklah,pulanglah biar aku yang minta ijin kepada ayame-san..istirahatkan kepalamu" Sai terlihat begitu khawatir padaku.

"Arigatou...sai" lalu aku langsung pergi meninggalkan sai didapur.

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya,kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan sakura datang, walau ini bukan yang pertama tapi entah kenapa perasaanku saat ini sulit dijelaskan. Apa aku merindukannya? Cih,rindu? Dia yang meninggalkanku, tidak mungkin aku merindukannya, tetapi semakin ku tepis semakin kuat pula perasaan kalau menyatakan aku memang merindukannya -sangat rindu-

Atau Sakura kenapa- kenapa di sana? 'Tuhan lindungi dia kumohon' entah kenapa walau dia meninggalkanku, aku tak pernah bisa membencinya.

Sedikit lelah akhirnya aku mendudukan diri di kursi taman aku memejamkan mataku. ku ingat-ingat semua kenangan Sakura.

Aku rindu semuanya tentang Sakura, tawanya,senyumnya cemberutnya, juga suaranya-

"Sasuke..."

Ya suaranya yang merdu saat memanggil namaku.

"Sasuke-kun"

Kenapa suaranya begitu dekat? Apa aku berhalusinasi

"Hei,Sasuke-kun? Buka matamu"

Hah! Ayolah Sakura keluarlah dari pikiranku aku bisa gila bila terus begini! Pergilah...per-

'Puk' sebuah tangan memegang pipiku. Siapa orang ini? Jangan- jangan dia Sa-

Normal POV

Seorang gadis jelita masih memperhatikan Pemuda yang ia sentuh wajahnya. Tapi pemuda itu enggan membuka matanya. Sehingga gadis itu -Sakura- memanggil nama pemuda itu,Lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, bukalah matamu" panggil sakura gemas

Lalu,sang pemuda -Sasuke- membuka matanya perlahan. Dibalik wajahnya yang datar dia terlihat kaget. Terbukti beberapa detik yang lalu dia hampir melotot, seketika kemudian dia menutupinya dengan wajahnya seperti semula -datar- *dasar muka triplek**dichidori*

Bagaimana tidak kaget orang yang sering dipikirannya ups.. bukan sering,tapi selalu. Berada dihadapannya. Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya yang ranum. Mau tidak mau Uchiha bungsu sedikit merona dan gugup.

"Sa-Sakura" ujar Sasuke lirih

"Hm...hai Sasuke lama tidak bertemu" Sakura tersenyum manis sebagai respon.

'Apa-apaan reaksinya itu,kenapa sakura malah tersenyum seperti itu,apa dia lupa kalau-' terlihat wajah Sasuke rada sebal entah karena apa.

"kau mempertanyakan reaksiku Sasuke-kun?"

Tepat sasaran itulah yang terjadi. Sehingga sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke Sakura

"..."

"jujur saja,aku juga bingung harus ber-reaksi bagaimana saat bertemu denganmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak nyaman saat aku disini" Sakura menatap langit yang mulai menghitam karena akan berganti malam.

'Tidak sakura, aku bahkan nyaman saat kamu disini' itulah kalimat yang akan disampaikan. Tapi apa yang terjadi Sasuke malah diam seribu bahasa. Sasuke merutuki dirinya kenapa mulut dan hatinya tidak sinkron.

"baiklah-baiklah kau memang tidak nyaman saat aku disini, ne, aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun. jaa ne" ungkap sakura dengan tersenyum hambar. Sedikit terlihat riak-riak air mata diujung matanya. Ingin rasanya Sakura menangis saat ini juga. Lalu Sakura berdiri dan hendak pergi namun-

"Sa-sakura,tu-tunggu" Sasuke memegang tangan sakura.

Sakura terdiam lalu berbalik menghadap Sasuke,

"Ya? Ada apa Sasuke-kun"

Tak ada reaksi berarti dari sasuke.

"baiklah,kita bicara di coffeshop disekitar sini, bagaimana sasuke" ujar sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke

*Sasuke Pov*

Tangan ini, ya tangan sakura yang mengenggam tanganku terasa begitu kecil namun hangat.

Lama tidak bertemu,dia semakin berubah jauh lebih dewasa, cantik, rambutnya yang dulu sebahu sekarang memanjang, mata emerald-nya yang jernih, dan bibirnya yang ranum membuatku ingin 'melahapnya', tubuhnya yng bak gitar spanyol alias seksi. Huh membuatku sulit menelan ludah dan ingin menidu-,*hya,sasuke ini fic rated T, jangan ngelindur loe ayam *nunjukSkenario**

Intinya dia berubah sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

Tidak terasa kami sudah sampai didepan coffeshop, lalu kami masuk dan ambil tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan kaca luar. Lalu seorang waitress menghampiri kami.

"anda ingin pesan apa?" sambil menyerahkan buku menu pada sakura

Kulihat wajah sakura yang menatap minat terhadap makanan dalam buku menu tersebut.

"hmm,,, aku pesan cheesecake dan strawberry milkshake,, hmm, Sasuke-kun pesan apa?" Sakura menyebut pesanannya dengan riang

"seperti biasa" jawabku datar.

"Jus tomat tapi gulanya sedikit saja ya!" kata sakura pada waitress

"baiklah chesse cake,strawberry milkshake dan jus tomat masing-masing 1 porsi,silahkan ditunggu" waitress itu megulangi pesanan kami lalu berlalu dihadapan kami.

Lalu kami terdiam. Hah...kenapa suasana jdi canggung begini.

"Ehem...tak disangka ku masih mengingat kesukaanku" akhirnya aku yang bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum "tentu saja aku ingat, masa hal seperti itu saja tidak kuingat"

Tanpa kusadari aku ikut tersenyum. Aku tidak sadar kalau sakura memperhatikanku.

"Sasuke-kun kau terlihat semakin tampan saat tersenyum" ku lihat sakura merona. Aku sedikit ingin menggodanya.

"ya, tentu saja, kenapa? Kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku?" jawabku menyeringai tipis

"Sa-sasuke,berhenti menggodaku" kulihat wajah sakura yang sangat memerah

"permisi, ini pesanan kalian" kata waitress tersebut menata pesanan kami dimeja,

"ini salad gratis untuk anda nona"

"wah,terimakasih, kebetulan sekali aku ingin makan salad " kata sakura berbinar.

"ha'i, selamat menikmati" waitress itu kembali berlalu

"salad ya?" gumam Sakura yang masih dapat ku dengar

Aku mengangkat salah satu alisku sambil menatap Sakura

"Kau tidak ingat ya Sasuke-kun" kulihat wajahnya yang kecewa. Aku mengingat- ingat lagi. Dan voila..aku tahu apa yang sedang dibahasnya.

"hn, aku tahu, kencan pertama bukan?" ujarku tersenyum

"akhirnya kau ingat juga sasu-koi" Sakura mencoba menggodaku, saat sakura mengucapkan panggilanku -dulu- entah ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutku. Sensasi itu menyenangkan. tak bisa kupungkiri itu.

"sudah 4 tahun yang lalu ya?" kulihat Sakura kali ini dia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, mungkin dia mengulang kenangan itu.

"ya,lama sekali bukan? Waktu itu kita..."

~To be Continued~

I am come again :D ada yang nungguin kelanjutan ff abal ini gak ya?

Untuk chap depan sedikit flashback!

Disini Sasuke rada OOC ya? Sengaja *digebukinreaders*

Author : heh, sasu-ayam promosin dong ff gue

Sasuke : Ogah,fanfic loe gak mutu,gue OOC lagi

Author : *ambilbatu*sini loe kurang ajar banget. Biarpun gak mutu fic. Ini bawa pride loe. *weks*

Sakura : hya, berhenti kalian berdua *dishannaro*

Sasuke &amp; Author : *hening* (¬˛ ¬")

Sakura : Oke minna~ kalau bisa tinggalkan jejak kalian direview ya :D ^^


End file.
